Les Gboys, leurs mechas et moi
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Des prompts sur les G-boys. Où je n'apparais pas du tout, leur mechas non plus d'ailleurs... second prompt en ligne
1. Heero et Duo

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : MEME « 5 choses sur » Heer et Duo demandé par Solène  
Alors vu que je n'aime pas particulièrement le HeeroxDuo... j'ai fais du Heero+Duo ^^

888  
Heero et Duo ont longtemps habité ensemble. Pour des raisons purement économique, parce que "ancien terroriste" sur un CV, c'est pas ça qui augmente la paye à la fin du mois.  
Bizarrement "sauveur du monde" ne figurait pas sur ce même CV. Ce qui était, du point de vu de l'américain, totalement injuste.

888  
Ils habitaient ensemble, ils travaillaient ensemble (enfin dans le même bâtiment). Pour beaucoup il n'y avait qu'un misérable pas à franchir pour le "ils couchent ensemble".  
Au QG des Preventers, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Heero s'en souciait comme de sa première couche mais Duo détestait ça.  
C'est pourquoi Yuy prenait un malin plaisir à passer le voir pendant la pose, à lui allumer la cigarette qu'il avait entre les dents alors qu'il jurait en cherchant son feu.  
Surtout quand lady Une était dans les parages...

888  
Quand ils avaient aménagé ensemble, Duo avait été très clair :  
-C'est pas parce que j'ai un corps d'Apollon et une gueule d'ange que tu dois mater quand je sors de la douche, ok ?  
- Tu as oublié "modeste" dans ta liste, Maxwell. Et rassure-toi, les cheveux long et les joues de poupon, c'est pas mon genre.  
-Je n'ai PLUS les joues rondes.  
-Hn.

888  
Une de leur première dispute en tant que colocataire fut au sujet du dentifrice. Si Heero le pressait méticuleusement en partant de la fin, Duo appuyait sans ménagement au milieu du tube.  
Au bout de deux semaines d'une guerre froide, il fut décidé que chacun aurai son propre tube.

888  
Duo en avait ras la tresse des rumeurs. Un soir il se laissa tomber sur le canapé :  
-Ca peut pas durer, 'Ro.  
-Hn ?  
-Tu me souris encore une fois demain au boulot et j'te bute.  
Le soldat parfait leva les yeux de son laptop et se rendit compte que Maxwell ne rigolait pas. Si d'habitude Heero s'amusait à le voir se battre contre des moulins à vents, là ça avait l'air sérieux.  
-Tu vois, j'vois quelqu'un en ce moment. Et j'ai pas envie de la perdre pour ces putains d'ragots.

-En même temps, elle est pas du genre a écouter les ragots mais ça me saoule grave...  
-OK.

Le lendemain Duo recracha son café quand Heero vint le voir à la pause de dix heure. Ce dernier portait une pancarte autour du coup sur laquelle on pouvait lire:  
"Je ne couche pas avec Maxwell."

888


	2. Trowa et Wufei

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : MEME « cinq choses sur... » Trois et Wufei demandé par Fou. Cela se passe en parallèle de « _Comment parler d'amour... _» (oui je me fais de la pub ^^)

888

Leur première fois

Quelques mois à peine après leur rencontre, Wufei et Trowa revenaient d'une mission d'infiltration particulièrement difficile. La planque était vide : Quatre et Duo avaient été envoyé en mission sur Terre et Heero faisait passer une révision à Wings.  
Trowa sortait de la salle de bain nu comme le jour de sa naissance en finissant de se frictionner les cheveux. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le chinois dans sa chambre. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore humides et détachés, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur, ouvrait un petit flacon. Nullement troublé de voir son coéquipier dans le plus simple appareil, il commença d'une voix docte :  
-Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler avec moi, Barton. Je dois t'avouer que pour moi aussi, cela n'a pas été... naturel, d'autant que le travail était pénible. J'ai bien senti ta crispation. Et cette douche n'a certainement pas été suffisante pour enlever toutes les tensions de ton corps. Assis toi sur le lit. L'odeur de l'huile essentielle de lavande est spéciale, mais elle n'a pas son pareil pour réguler le système nerveux et détendre les muscles.  
Trowa s'assit sans un mot. Les mains de Chang étaient habiles et sa voix agréable. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de parler : expliquant pourquoi il devait mélanger l'huile essentielle à un corps gras avant de l'appliquer sur la peau, pourquoi il avait choisi l'huile d'argousier avec son fort pouvoir régénérant. Il décrivait le but de tous ses gestes, lui dressant la liste des muscles qu'il manipulait, des points de rencontre des méridiens qu'il stimulait pour libérer le Qi...

Au bout d'un moment, les pensées du français dérivèrent et se firent moins sage : Wufei était-il aussi bavard au lit ?  
C'est ce qu'il lui demanda, l' interrompant au beau milieu d'une phrase.  
-Duo s'est déjà plaint de mes ronflements mais personne ne m'a dit que je parlais en dormant, non.  
Barton se retourna en souriant d'un air carnassier :  
-Je te parle de sexe, Chang.  
-Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai que 15 ans ?  
-Et alors ? Tu vois Chang, le problème avec ta voix, c'est qu'elle fait tout sauf me détendre...  
-Je suis irritant, d'accord. Je peux finir le massage en silence si tu...  
-Elle m'excite.  
Le dragon tenta de reculer, mais assis dans le lit, les pieds empêtrés dans les draps, il ne pu beaucoup bouger. Trowa le plaqua sur le matelas et pesa de tout son poids.  
-Tu sens comme je suis tendu LA ? » dit-il en appuyant son bassin avec un sourire canaille. « Que compte-tu faire pour y remédier ?  
Chang lui rendit son sourire :  
-Te réciter cent douze poèmes bouddhistes ?  
-Mauvaise réponse.

888

Leur seconde fois

Barton aimait rester au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure quand il n'était pas en mission. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'on frappa à sa chambre il s'étira et grommela quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible. Le chinois entrouvrit la porte :  
-Il est bientôt quatorze heure. Maxwell a proposé d'aller au cinéma.  
L'adolescent se frotta les yeux en baillant, ce qui fit soupirer Wufei :  
-Tu es un vrai félin, Barton.  
-Parce que je suis sauvage et envoutant ?  
-Non. Parce que tu dort seize heures par jour et tu envois les autres te ramener de la nourriture. Alors ce cinéma ?  
-Sans moi.  
-D'accord.  
Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Trowa ajouta :  
-Et sans toi non plus.  
-Hey ! Je compte voir le film, il a l'air très bien.  
-Ce que je te propose l'est cent fois plus.  
-Pour être franc, j'hésite.  
-Entre moi et le film ?  
-Entre arrogant et prétentieux. Je ne sais pas lequel de ces adjectifs te va le mieux.  
-Je veux bien être arrogant ET prétentieux si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre de l'après-midi.

888

Leur dernière fois

Le commandant Chang avait reçu son ordre de mutation.  
Dans trois mois, l'univers- enfin une partie habitée de l'univers- apprendrait que le bras droit de la reine Peacecraft n'était qu'un criminel qu'elle faisait sortir de la prison haute sécurité la mieux garder de toutes les colonies. Wufei avait compté jusqu'à cinq avant d'appeler Réléna. Lorsqu'il avait raccroché, il avait compté jusqu'à dix avant d'appeler Trowa.

Le dragon, allongé sur le ventre, se laissait caresser le dos. Il soupira :  
-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Barton ? Les mots « protéger les colonies » et Treize Khushrenada dans la même phrase ?  
-Alors, parmi tous les vautours qui gravitent autour de Réléna, dis moi celui qu'elle peut choisir ?  
-Hmpf.  
-Tu parles des colonies alors que tu ne te soucis que de toi.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, Trowa ! Ce salopard a fait sauter son Gundam pendant notre combat ! Cinq ans de coma avant qu'il ne revienne.... et depuis, deux ans de prison. Et là, il exige, la bouche en cœur, que je sois son garde du corps ?! Et ma vie à moi ?! J'ai mon appart, mes troupes... je t'ai, toi. Et je dois tout foutre en l'air pour lui ?!  
-Wufei... tu sais bien que nous deux, c'est pas sérieux.  
Chang s'assit vivement et fronça les sourcil  
-Je prends toujours mes relations aux sérieux, Barton ! Tu es mon meilleur ami.  
-Et ton meilleur amant...  
Chang essaya de ne pas rire en tentant d'étouffer l'autoproclamé meilleur amant avec un oreiller.  
-Tu es invivable !  
-Tu vois bien que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. En plus tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine.  
Le fou rire ne quittait plus Wufei. Tout d'un coup, il prit son ami-amant dans les bras et se mit enfin à pleurer :  
-Je t'aime Trowa.

Tard cette nuit là, Barton, les yeux ouvert dans l'obscurité, regardait dormir son ami. Depuis le temps que leur non-relation durait.... il avait arrêté de compter les mois, les années.  
Ils s'étaient toujours promis de ne rien se promettre.  
La belle affaire.  
-Je t'aime aussi Wufei.

888

Au restaurant 

Avec juste une heure de retard, Trowa se présenta à l'accueil du restaurant. Une jolie jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à la table où Chang ferma le livre qu'il avait apporté. Après tout, il connaissait Trowa.  
-Je suis désolé. Une n'a pas voulu me lâcher avant 21 heures. Le temps que je passe chez moi pour me changer... et tu vas rire, j'ai fais trois fois le tour du quartier avant de repérer le restaurant.  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te changer : l'uniforme te va très bien également. Enfin, vu ton corps, tu serai attirant même dans un sac de jute.  
-Khushrenada a planqué un micro sous le col de ta chemise et tu veux le rendre jaloux ?  
Wufei sourit :  
-Je dis la vérité, Barton.  
-Tu me rappelles pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir ? Tel un héros, je serai aller pourfendre l'ignoble vieil aristocrate pour te sauver de ses griffes. Je t'aurai arraché d'une vie de luxure et de servitude... pour en fait continuer dans la luxure et la servitude... et on aurai vécu heureux pendant très longtemps.  
-Le micro est dans une poche arrière du jean.  
Trowa s'étouffa avec son verre de chianti.

888

Au restaurant (bis)

Chang n'en était qu'à son second chapitre quand il vit arriver son ami.  
-Tu t'améliores, Trowa. Comment tu vas ?  
-Heero n'est plus célibataire.  
-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as ce sourire satisfait sur le visage. Et cette démarche de cow-boy.

888


End file.
